Tomorrow and Connor
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Angel's Connor and Buffy's Tomorrow deal with High School Spanish, Their Unique Famiy, and Slaying
1. Default Chapter

What can I say? Tomorrow has grown on me and I hope on other people in ways Kelly the Vampire Witch never has. In this scenario, Tomorrow is 15 and Connor is 17. They have grown up together, but they are just kickass friends. That family is already getting close enough to inbreeding as it is. Anyway, A/C, B/S, and W/X references and Faith may pop up like Here's to the Night. But this is about the next generation. Yes that's right this is my attempt at the Young Jedi Knights Theme. Anyway, Pretend Tomorrow and Connor go to Sunnydale High. Oh and I apologize about the Spanish references. I have to validate writing fanfic instead of studying somehow. Oh and this seems a little redundant but my only character is Tomorrow everybody else belongs to Joss.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow was sitting at a table in the library studying for this stupid Spanish final she had to take in a week. Who ever said that since your state was on the border of Mexico that Spanish was essential should be staked. When all of a sudden Connor sat down next to her.  
  
"Ever wonder about how our screwed up family started?" He asked.  
  
"Mom got called and met everybody through her slaying. First Aunt Cordy, Aunt Willow, and Uncle Xander here at school. Then Dad, Uncle Angel, and Aunt Faith on patrol." She stated from familiar stories the family told. Though she suspected they left parts out.  
  
"I mean no one in our family except Dad and Uncle Spike are even related through blood."  
  
"Please don't mention blood. I promised myself no violent slayer thoughts until after I finish congregating these verbs. No hable sobre sangre."  
  
"I worry about you sometimes. You know that."  
  
"Whatever. So are you going to pick me up around six."  
  
"Cool I have to stop by the Mansion to drop off my stuff after basketball practice first though."  
  
"Oh, ask Aunt Cordy to send over some of her cookies."  
  
"Okay but I think she ate them all last night"  
  
"Damn, well see you after Spanish."  
  
"Adios"  
  
  
  
"I was thinking about what you said earlier about only Dad and Uncle Angel being blood kin. Seems to me that all superheroes are only children with surrogate families. The major exception being X-Men (thanks Shadowfax)."  
  
"But, don't you think it's a little weird?"  
  
"Not really. It's no weirder than a slayer marrying a chipped vampire and them having a daughter. Or another vampire marrying a demon after having a son with his sire. Or a witch"  
  
"Okay I get it, our lives are screwed up."  
  
"Connor, we were unique special children born of vampires that aren't supposed to have children and not only do we come from the same blood line we are only two years apart. That makes us and our family pretty unique."  
  
"Okay well if in our family vampires can have children so easily then how come Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander who can have kids haven't given us any cousins?"  
  
"One of those great mysteries. That and why do vampires always attack right in the middle of a good conversation." Tomorrow and Connor do a tag team staking of a group of ten vamps.  
  
"I guess we'll never know."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Que Paso en la clase de Espanol?"  
  
"No Spanish or I swear I'll stake you."  
  
"No you wouldn't want to face my dad"  
  
"Oh please my dad would totally kick your dad's ass" 


	2. Family Stuff

"Hey kids how was patrol?" came Buffy's voice from the living room where she was sitting on the couch with Spike. God I love seeing my parents together Tomorrow thought. "It was okay. Not too much action. I think something big might be coming. You know that it gets really quiet before a major offensive. I just hope it doesn't come before my Spanish final next week or I'm sunk."  
  
"Relax Tom, I said I'd help you study." Connor teased. He knew she hated being called Tom and the last thing she wanted was to admit that he was better at something even if it was Spanish.  
  
"Connor, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door in his face. Well he deserved it for the study help crack. "Night Mom and Dad, I'm going to go get some sleep."  
  
"Oh okay, we thought you might be going to go sneak out your window to go see the boyfriend that you think we don't know about instead of studying." Buffy stated.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but if I did have a boyfriend whose name was say Max I would tell you because it's not like you weren't already dating by my age."  
  
"Pet we love you. We're just looking out for you."  
  
"I know Dad, but I really do have to get some sleep. I swear no sneaking out of the infamous escape route that Mom used against Grandma Joyce."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow Summers and Connor Angel will you please report to the principals office." Came the voice over the loudspeaker. What now?  
  
Tomorrow and Connor met in the hallway. "So what did you do now?" Connor asked. "I know that out of the two of us you are the troublemaker."  
  
"I didn't do anything Mr. Perfect. I think this is something family oriented."  
  
'Thank You for coming so quickly" the principal said "I have just gotten a call from Tomorrow's Mom and I was told to make sure both of you stay in the library after school until a Uncle Xander can come pick you up."  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing." The principal assured her. "Okay well I better let you two get back to class."  
  
"It has to be something big for them to make us say at school." Tomorrow said when they got back into the hallway.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Connor asked.  
  
"What we always do when they get like this, keep our ears to the ground and fight when they tell us to."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Uncle Xander, what's up with the cryptic wait in the library?" Tomorrow asked when Xander got to the old library.  
  
"Drusilla's Back" 


	3. Being Babysat

"Dru, as in Dad's evil insane vampire sire Dru?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"One in the same" Xander stated.  
  
"Man. How are Dad and Uncle Spike taking it?" Connor asked.  
  
"Okay. They just want you guys safe. If Dru found out about the two newest members of her bloodline, let's just say she'd like to play with you and you wouldn't like it." Xander explained.  
  
"Uncle Xander, we've been on patrol by ourselves. We know the score. We want to help." Tomorrow said getting her mothers deviant glint in her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow, we understand that you want to help, but this is our fight not yours. Now I'm taking you guys to your house and we're staying there until we hear otherwise." Xander comforted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Uncle Xander, I'm a little tired. I think I'll head up." Tomorrow said around nine o'clock.  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow, Tomorrow" Xander joked.  
  
"That joke wasn't funny when I was five and now that I'm fifteen it's just sad." Tomorrow scolded as she headed to her room changed into leather pants and a black halter and slipped out the window. "If they think they can just keep me locked up with a babysitter when I have a chance to met a blood relative they have another thing coming."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Xander, thanks for watching the kids. Where's Tomorrow? She never goes to bed this early unless she's sneaking out the window. The window, you know how many times I slipped out that window. She could be any where." Buffy cried as she raced into Tomorrow's room and found the window open.  
  
"It's okay Buffy" Spike said giving Xander an evil look. "We'll find before anything happens. Besides, she's a good slayer. She can take care of herself. It's not like she's just walking right into Dru's lair.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello little one. You smell like honey. Daddy and My William have forgotten all about me gone and married had children had you. Fish flying in the stars showed me the way." 


	4. Truth

Connor had never seen everybody this upset and in the same room together for a long time. "I hope Tomorrow can handle the welcome home party." He cracked. Tomorrow was like a sister to him and he didn't want her to deal with all these angry people even if she deserves it. "I think I'll do another patrol."  
  
"No" said his father. "Dru's still out there. I'll go with you."  
  
So, the father and son were walking around Spike's old crypt, one of Tomorrow's favorite places, when she ran right into them.  
  
"Tomorrow, are you okay?" They both asked.  
  
They watched Tomorrow's eyes as she focused on who had talked to her and final after a long silence she stared directly at Angel and asked, "How could you?" right before she ran off towards home.  
  
"What was that about?" Connor asked.  
  
"Big Trouble! I think Tomorrow has been finding out some family secrets from the families black sheep."  
  
"Aunt Faith?"  
  
"No, the one from my side"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike watched as the door flew open and his daughter ran straight into his embrace. He was shocked. His little girl hadn't needed a hug for a long time. Too independent like her mom. Wanted to do everything herself. "It's alright pet, you're home. Shhh It will be okay."  
  
"Daddy, I am so sorry for everything they put you through. I just want you to know that I love you. You have been the best dad in the world and if I'd known how badly they had treated you." Tomorrow cried.  
  
"Who Honey?" Buffy asked.  
  
Tomorrow just stared daggers at her mother. "Pet your mom asked you a question. Who hurt me?" Spike asked.  
  
"All of them, the people that are supposed to be our family. Mom you were the one that released Angelus. You slept with Uncle Angel and you never even told me you two had dated. I always knew there was some hatred between Dad and Uncle Angel, but Dru explained it all. Daddy I am so sorry that they couldn't see how wonderful you were and trust you. I have always trusted you."  
  
"Tomorrow, we're going to the couch to talk this out. This is along discussion." Spike said. He had known they couldn't keep everything a secret from the kids, but there were conversations that they had wanted to avoid this being one of them, but hell at least she didn't hate him. Once Tomorrow was curled up on his lap, he began "You trust me. So, I'm going to trust you. A few centuries ago Uncle Angel and I with Connor's real mom and Dru, went on a killing rampage across Europe. No one could stand in our way. Not even a slayer we drank during the Boxer Rebellion. We were horrible creatures that cared for nothing but ourselves. Then Uncle Angel and I both met the kindest, most beautiful person we had ever known."  
  
"Mom" Tomorrow guessed.  
  
"Mom" Spike agreed, "She feel for Uncle Angel and would have stayed with him forever had it not been for the curse and Angelus. After that, they knew they could never be together. Then after I got chipped and started helping out, we grew close, but even though I get jealous of their past. Your mom loves us and no one is breaking up this family." He could see the torment in her eyes. "Honey I love you for taking my side on this, but you have to believe I've done more stupid things then your mother has.  
  
Tomorrow looked up to see that not only had Uncle Angel and Connor arrived but no one else had left. They had all watched that scene and most of them were crying with her. "Wow emotional family meeting. Well I'm just going to."  
  
"Stay right there young lady" her mother said recomposing herself, "We still haven't discussed your punishment for sneaking out to talk to a dangerous vamp when we told you not to." 


	5. Of Moms, Boyfriends, and Spanish Class

"It's not fair." Tomorrow screamed kicking her closet door. "Just because I went to see Dru I have to spend Saturday alone with Mom. She even found a way to ship Dad, Connor, and Uncle Xander on a fishing trip with Uncle Angel. Not that I'll mind having him gone for a few days. Just when I think I've figured out my family they pull something like this on me."  
  
Suddenly her phone rang. "Only one person who knows my personal phone number would be calling me now." She picked up the phone. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I didn't come over tonight. I met with a relative I had never met. So, it was a whole family meeting deal. Of course, I miss you. You're the reason I'm having trouble concentrating on Spanish. You sitting there right in front of me. Yo amo bocar mi novio. Hasta manana. Buenos noche mi amo." She hung up the phone. "I have so got to get some sleep."  
  
She quickly changed from her slayer wear to plaid sleep bottoms and a matching top put her hair in pigtails and snuggled into bed with her stuff white teddy bear Gilbert. When she was little and her parents were still hiding the fact that her family were superheroes. She had been frightened by a b-vampire movie that her parents had been watching. When the nightmares had started her mother had told her a secret. If you lock all your doors and windows, wear your crucifix, put your hair in pigtails, and snuggle up with a stuff animal. You will look so adorable that no vampire could possible kill you. She knew now that it was because if the doors were locked no vampire could enter and the crucifix would keep them at bay, but the other things had stayed with her. Besides Gilbert comforted her. She knew that no matter how bad things got Gilbert would be there like the father that had given him to her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, wait up." Max called from down the hall. Tomorrow waited for him to catch up and give her a kiss. "Ready for class?"  
  
"Am I ever ready for class?" She asked as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Ay, Senorita Manana y Senor Maximillian. Gracias por exposicion arriba. Tu sente por favor." Hable Senora Garcia sus profesora de espanol.  
  
"Lo siento. Senora Garcia" Tomorrow said as they sat down to begin a long boring Spanish class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Connor saw Tomorrow and Max coming out of Spanish together. He was happy that Tomorrow had someone she could talk to outside of the family, but he really needed to talk to her. "Hey you two. Tom, we need to talk about Aunt Dru."  
  
Tomorrow rolled her eyes. "Max, I'll catch up with you at lunch." She apologized as Max left.  
  
"Okay so what's so important about Dru that it's affecting my social life?"  
  
"What else besides your mom and my dad did she tell you?" he asked.  
  
"Lots of stuff. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering what she said about my real mom."  
  
"Connor, I was only with Dru for about an hour. We didn't really talk about Darla, but from what I got from her and listening to everybody after Aunt Cordy took you home last night. She was a horrible vicious killer who sacrificed herself for you. You were her one great accomplishment. She may not have loved anything, but when you were inside of her she loved you."  
  
"Wow how come all the crazy redeemed vamps are in our family?"  
  
"I guess we're just lucky"  
  
"So are you allowed to patrol tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but mom's going with me."  
  
"Really! You two haven't patrolled together in forever."  
  
"I know, I used to go with dad a lot, but after my scene last night dad thought a little mother daughter bonding would be good. Throw that on top of having to spend Saturday with her and I'm in Momonia."  
  
"Just give it a chance. How bad can it be?" 


	6. A little Father Daughter Bonding

Tomorrow got home from school threw her books up in her room and went into the kitchen for a snack. "Hey dad, are you ready for the fishing trip?"  
  
"Pet, I still don't know how we got talked into this. Angel and I are going to have to stay in the cabin all day anyway."  
  
"Dad fishing isn't about fishing it's about communing with nature and that you can do anytime. Besides, there you can hang out with Uncle Angel. I know it gets boring for you with Mom and me gone all day."  
  
"Yes but the knowledge that my girls will be coming home to keep me company gets me through the day."  
  
"Well then you're going to be disappointed because mom and I are doing that mother daughter patrol tonight. But I can play a quick hand of poker with you before mom gets back. You know she would kill us if she knew you had taught me how to play."  
  
"Yeah I taught you to play, but Aunt Faith was the one who taught you how to cheat. I'll settle for helping you with your homework."  
  
"Homework's no fun, besides Shakespeare, History, Algebra, and Chemistry are taken care of. I just have to study my oral presentation in Spanish."  
  
"I could help. Know several Spanish dialects actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absoluto"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Buffy got home, she saw Spike and Tomorrow sitting at the dining room table with Spanish homework all over it. "Tomorrow, I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we can go okay."  
  
"Si Madre. Yo soy estudio con Padre."  
  
"Okay" Buffy said confused.  
  
"She said she'll be ready, but she studying Spanish with me until then." Spike informed his wife.  
  
"Oh. I took French. So, no help there." She said as she walked up the stairs. I hope this weekend will break through this wall between me and Tomorrow. She has always gotten along so much better with her dad. Well he'll be gone before we get back from patrol anyway. Then nothing can stop Tomorrow and I from bonding. 


	7. Shopping Issues

"So Honey, how is your life. You know school, boyfriend. We haven't gotten to talk a lot lately." Buffy asked while she and Tomorrow were on patrol.  
  
"It's great. I mean school is almost over. I think my grades are actually going to be better since Dad has been helping with Shakespeare, History, and Spanish. And Aunt Willow is Algebra and Chemistry, you know on account of it being similar to mixing a potion. And as far as Max is concerned. I feel bad about keeping him in the dark about my life, but I kind of like having someone around that thinks I'm normal."  
  
"You are normal. Well normal as anyone else in this family."  
  
"That's the problem. I look at other people and think. I wonder what their family reunions look like. Cause ours turn into blood baths literally."  
  
"Tell you what instead of tomorrow being just you and me. We invite Aunt Cordy and Aunt Will over and we just do girl stuff."  
  
"Sounds great"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what do we want to do first?" Willow asked. "We got nail polish for painting nails, movies from blockbuster, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the fridge."  
  
"All that will be here tonight. Today I say we shop." Cordy stated.  
  
"Great" said everybody as they left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, I am not letting you get that outfit" Wow thought Buffy when did I start channeling my mother.  
  
"Mom come on. Max is having this end of the year blow out party. I have to look fantastic." Tomorrow whined.  
  
"I like it" Cordy added. "You used to wear stuff just like that Buffy."  
  
"Yeah but it was never as bad as the stuff you wore and this is definitely bordering on your whore wear."  
  
"It is kind of bad" Willow said.  
  
"Great the only person on my side is Aunt Cordy." Tomorrow pouted.  
  
"I don't know, it looks fine to me, although I would have chosen the black instead of the blue." Came a voice they all knew and Tomorrow loved.  
  
"Aunt Faith" she screamed as she ran to give her a hug. 


	8. Faith, Spanish, Dru, and Boyfriends

"Faith what brings you back?" Buffy asked walking over to the other slayer.  
  
"Things were kind of slow in my neck of the woods so I thought I come see how my favorite niece was doing." Faith said.  
  
"I'm your only niece" Tomorrow reminded her.  
  
"Right that's why you are my favorite" Faith retorted.  
  
"If Faith likes the dress I change my vote." Cordy said to break up the moment. Ever since Faith had left Sunnydale they had all tried to erase her bad influence on Tomorrow. But Tomorrow loved Faith because Faith would let her get away with murder. And with Faith, that was a possibility.  
  
"Fine" Tomorrow said rolling her eyes. "I can wear my purple strapless instead. I'm getting kind of tired of shopping anyway. Let's go home and do that movie/ice cream thing."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what's been up in Sunnydale?" Faith asked.  
  
"Dru showed up and oh I have a boyfriend" Tomorrow said.  
  
"Dru" Faith said, "I hope someone helped her with her cremation."  
  
"Not yet" Buffy responded, "She's a part of this family and none of us really have the heart to do it."  
  
"And that it includes me?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes," said all of the women.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomorrow ran into Spanish class on Monday morning. Go that weekend had flown by. Just hanging out with her mom and her aunts had been fun, but now she had to go to the last class before the Spanish final. "Hola Senora Garcia"  
  
"Hola Manana" hable Senora Garcia. "Estudiantes la examen es sobre tres paginas. Estudia el vocabulario y gramatica. Vamenos y estudia.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That class was short" Tomorrow said to Max when the got out.  
  
"I think that was because you missed the first thirty minutes." He scolded. "So what happened this weekend you weren't in your room?"  
  
"I was downstairs with the rest of the girls in my family. But after the test on Friday I'm coming over and making up for lost time." She said as she lend in for a kiss.  
  
"Tom, I have to talk to you." Connor said distracting Tomorrow from her kiss midair.  
  
She gave Max the sorry look and Max said "I know I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Connor, have I mentioned how bad you are for my love life."  
  
"Sorry Tom, but it's important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dru attacked your house this morning"  
  
"Oh god. Is Dad okay?"  
  
"He's fine, but your mom is pretty bad. Apparently, she was hit with this poison. Aunt Willow is already trying to find a cure."  
  
"I'm taking off. Can you tell Max I went home?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I tell Max and the office."  
  
"Thanks" She said as she ran off down the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Connor, where's Tomorrow?" Max asked.  
  
"She had to go home." Connor said, "Family emergency."  
  
"Your family has a lot of those."  
  
"Well we're a very complicated family."  
  
"Yeah so complicated I still haven't figured out how you and Tomorrow are related."  
  
"We're cousins. My dad and her dad are brothers"  
  
"Yet your last name is Angel and hers is Summers"  
  
"She kept her mother's maiden name. My Uncle always said he loved being in a house full of Summers women."  
  
"Still doesn't explain why you are always with my Tomorrow. Stay away if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Boy, you have no idea what family you are dealing with" 


	9. Healing

"Mom" Tomorrow screamed as she raced through the front door and up the stairs to her parent's room. She couldn't stand it if she lost her mother, not like this, not because of Dru. "Mom are you okay? What hurts?"  
  
"Pet, it's okay. Willow already figured out what poison it was so all we have to do is get the antidote. And mom will be fine." Spike assured her.  
  
"The only problem is the antidote is located in a mission in South America." Willow informed them looking up from the book she'd been reading. "Says so right here."  
  
"Well then I guess dad's going to go on a little trip" Tomorrow said. "Don't worry all of us are here to protect mom. You just worry about that cure."  
  
"You sound more like her every day you know that." He said affectionately.  
  
"God I hope not." She joked. "My life is never going to be that messed up. Now go." As soon as she watched her dad leave, she turned to the bed and examined her mother. Okay there was a fever and she was unconscious which in a poison is a bad thing. "Aunt Willow is there anything besides the antidote that could help you know like blood of a demon or anything I can beat up."  
  
"Tomorrow, sometimes we just have to be patient. Your mom is in no immediate danger and the best thing you can do is keep her company while I make some lunch. Since I know none of us have eaten since the ice cream last night." Willow said leaving the room.  
  
"Hey mom, you hear that Aunt Willow's going to make lunch while dad gets the antidote. Don't worry he'll take the blacken Desoto and be back before we know it. Then you'll be all better and you can yell at me for all stupid stuff I do. I need you to yell at me. How else am I going to learn how to be a good slayer? If you're not there, I'm going to listen to dad and Aunt Faith. So you see, you have to stay to make sure I turn out all right. You have to." Tomorrow said sitting down next to her mother.  
  
"Hey, how is she?" Angel asked as he came through the door scaring Tomorrow.  
  
"She'll be fine once dad gets back with the antidote to save her from the crazy women you made's poison." Tomorrow said.  
  
"Tomorrow, I know we haven't talked about what Dru told you, but we're all happy with the way life is. Nothing could make me give up Aunt Cordy and your parents were destine to be together. We just thought it would be awkward if you kids knew some of the things that had happened when we were all younger. We are still the same people only you have a little more of our background now."  
  
"Ever found out something you wish you didn't know."  
  
"Lots of time"  
  
"Well I'm sorry about all of this: about sneaking out, finding out, being mean to you and mom. It's just, it freaked me out, and all I could think was, poor dad, he was all alone. No, Dru doesn't count as a person, I know that. She didn't love him, not really. He was alone and I just wanted to make sure he knew he has somebody. He's not alone anymore. He has all of us. I can't blame you for loving mom, we all do, and I can't blame her for having a first relationship that didn't work out, I'm sure I'm going to have them. I guess what I'm trying to say is as long as you are nice to dad we're cool."  
  
"Hey Angel" Willow said as she came in with three bowls of chicken soup and a plate of crackers. "We were just going to eat if you want to stay."  
  
"No, I was just dropping by to make sure everything was okay. You have my cell phone number if you need anything" Angel said as he walked out of the room and down to the basement, which had an entrance into the sewer. He needed to do something that should have been done a long time ago. 


	10. Waiting

"Tom, you better go get some sleep. You have that test on Friday and right now, you couldn't tell the difference from Hola and Adios. Go on I'll watch your mom." Connor said looking over at his cousin falling asleep in her chair.  
  
"I can't dad might be back any minute and I want to be here for them." Tomorrow said stifling a yawn.  
  
"You said that five hours ago. Go to sleep. I promise to wake you when your dad comes back."  
  
"You promise"  
  
"Go on"  
  
"All right, Night" she gave in as she headed towards her room.  
  
"Where have you been" asked Max.  
  
"Max, how did you get in? Through my open window, stupid question. Why did you get in?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"You hadn't called and I was worried after you bailed on lunch."  
  
"I've been taking care of my mom she's sick"  
  
"Tom, Your Dad's home" Connor cried from the other room.  
  
"Taking care of your mom huh well you better hurry cause she's starting to sound a lot like Connor." He sneered as he climbed out the back window.  
  
"Max" she screamed after him. "Oh god why does my life always have to be as messed up as hers. Mom" she bolted out of the room just in time to meet her dad in the hall.  
  
They entered together. The antidote was gently forced down Buffy's throat and Spike said, "Now the only thing to do is wait to see if it works. You kids can go to bed. There's nothing more we can do tonight."  
  
"You sure dad?" Tomorrow asked now wide-awake.  
  
"Yeah Pet, but show Connor out before you go to bed. I want to stay with mom."  
  
"Tom, I know this might not be the right time to say this, but Max." Connor began and then he saw her face. "Is going to whip your ass on that Spanish final."  
  
She laughed. "Connor of all my problems right now. Spanish is at the bottom of my list and I appreciate you giving me some perspective. I mean mom and Dru I can't do anything about, but a Spanish final, now that I can excel at. You're the best cousin a girl could have. I'll see you for patrol tomorrow after I've had a full day of studying and worrying and if we see Dru I don't care if she sired my dad she's dust." 


	11. Tomorrow takes control

"Hey dad, what's the verdict?" Tomorrow asked as she came down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
"You tell me" came her mother's voice from the kitchen. Tomorrow ran in and hugged her mom.  
  
"So you are better. I mean like no achy bones betters." Tomorrow asked  
  
"I'm fine baby. I'm sorry I gave you all such a scare." Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's okay Luv, we like you keeping us on our toes. Just try not to do it so bloody often. You're not going to be able to be brought back one of these days and then what are we going to do?" Spike teased.  
  
"Well I say we have a nice family breakfast and then dad can help me study, cause as fun as watching you unconscious was, I have a test on Friday. Besides us studying will give you quality laying on the couch until you fall asleep time. And don't worry about patrol tonight Connor and I have it under control." Tomorrow assured them.  
  
"When did our daughter start running this family?" Buffy asked.  
  
"When she was born," Spike responded  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Pet, you're doing great." Spike said looking up at the clock, "but it's almost six and you deserve a little break before you head out. You are ready for that test."  
  
"Thanks dad, I'll have just enough time to take a shower." Tomorrow said as she headed upstairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So your mom's better." Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah, Slayer healing is a wonderful thing." Tomorrow chided. "Too bad we didn't get any."  
  
"So after your Spanish test, you're going to head over to Max's party."  
  
"Yeah I told him I'd come early to help set up. He's been feeling kind of neglected lately and the last thing I need is boyfriends issues on top of all the family issues. Are you coming? It seems like half the school is."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there"  
  
"Cool. Hey is that your dad going into that crypt?" They slowly creped up on the crypt and were surprised to see Angel threatening Dru.  
  
"Dru, I have had it with you interfering in our lives. Spike and I have a great family and I will kill you before I let you hurt any of them, but since you already hurt us, it's time to say goodbye for good."  
  
"Uncle Angel no" came the voice of his niece. He turned around to see both teenagers standing in the doorway. "This isn't right. She's family. No matter how much we hate her. We can't kill her. Dru, get out of town tonight. If I get back from my party tomorrow and find out you're still in Sunnydale or just thinking of coming back. I might not be so forgiving next time we meet, but Uncle Angel is a good vampire and I will not have your dust on his hands." Dru hurried away into the night.  
  
"You think that was the right thing to do?" Connor asked.  
  
"I don't know" Tomorrow said "But it felt right and sometimes we just have to go with our feelings." 


	12. Resolution

Don't stress my faithful reviewers. This is the final chapter of the first book involving Connor and Tomorrow. But I 'll start writing the first chapter of book two after I finish the real spanish final this is based on. Say around the seventh. I know how can she just not write for a whole week. Well that's what finals will do to you, but after finals I will devote full attention to what is important: my stories. Oh and If I've told you once I've told you a dozen times no Connor and Tomorrow dating!!! Sometimes girls just date the jerks and there is nothing the really sweet guys can do about it. I am happy to think that two people can be that close and not have kissing and sex issues. But since I don't even know where the story is going who knows. Oh and Willow and Xander might have a much bigger part in the next book. Also some questions I left will be revealed. What will Buffy think when she finds out about the blue dress? Why does Cordy eat all the cookies? And what will happen now that Max knows?  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Tomorrow as she stepped out into the light of day. "I just finished my Spanish final and now nothing can stop me from partying." She smiled as she headed to Max's car. He'd be there in a minute. They usually finished test about the same time. "Hey baby. Are you glad it's over?"  
  
"Of course, On to the blow out. Killer blue dress by the way. I didn't think your mom would let you wear something like that"  
  
She wouldn't Tomorrow thought. "Hey I don't let mommy decide how I can dress." I just sneak back with Aunt Faith when no ones looking.  
  
"Whatever so we going?"  
  
"Yeah" she said snuggling up against him in the car. "I want you to know that Connor was just helping me watch my mom until dad got back. If someone is hurt in our family we take care of them in pairs you know safety in numbers buddy system."  
  
"And you pair up with him a lot?"  
  
"Well everybody else is so old. Kidding. We just have more in common the generation gap or something like that."  
  
"I just worry about you spending so much time with him."  
  
"Max he's my cousin absolutely nothing is ever going to happen between us. And I frankly don't like the jealousy act."  
  
"Fine we'll drop it. Let's just party."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tom, it's get kind of late I say we go patrol" Connor said over the noise of the raging party.  
  
"Yeah, I want to go check for Dru anyway." Tomorrow said as they left. Max had watched them talk and when he saw them leave together, he decided to follow.  
  
He was amazed when they got to a cemetery and saw them fighting these evil looking men that if he didn't know any better he'd swear were vampires. Suddenly he saw Tomorrow turn one of them to dust he stood in shock until Tomorrow and Connor were the only people in the cemetery. "So this is the big secret! This is why you trust him more than me, because you guys kill vampires."  
  
"Max, it's. Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" Tomorrow asked  
  
"You mean that bedtime story about the girl who protects us from all the things that go bump in the night." Max said.  
  
"She's my mom. Our fathers are good vampires and we help. That's why I'm always running off." Tomorrow explained.  
  
"Naughty children out alone at night." Dru said as she appeared from a crypt near by.  
  
"Dru, I warned you to leave town." Tomorrow threaten. "Or I promised I'd stake you." Before she could say anything else, Max had grabbed the stake from her hand and shoved it into Dru who evaporated into dust.  
  
"So you do this all night?" Max asked. Tomorrow fell down in shock sobbing.  
  
"Get out of here now," Connor threaten Max. Connor sat down and put his arm around his cousin.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill her. No matter what bad stuff she's done. She gave me my father and I know she didn't love him, but she made my family possible. I owe her my life and that's how I repay her by having my boyfriend run a stake through her. It's like if you had had to kill your real mom."  
  
"I know, let's get you home."  
  
"Okay but I need to go to dad's crypt to change. Mom will flip if she sees this dress."  
  
"Well half the guys at that party have already flipped seeing that dress."  
  
"Only half? Damn I'm losing my edge."  
  
"Come on Tom I'll race you." Connor smiled.  
  
"You know I always beat you." She said chasing after him. They were two friends that could make it through anything. 


End file.
